1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feed search system of a pickup used for devices for recording and/or reproducing discs such as CDs (Compact Discs) and MDs (Mini Discs).
2. Background
To feed-search a position of a pickup for a CD player, several systems have heretofore been known. One system is such that the pickup is brought to a target position by recording a recording position identifying mark on the recording surface of the CD together with recording data and reading the mark during the feed search operation. Another system is such that the pickup is set to a target position by calculating a number of revolutions of the feed motor up to the target position in advance and counting the number of revolutions of the feed motor during the feed search operation.
However, in the aforementioned conventional feed search systems, the former is disadvantageous in having to write superfluous data into the CD, whereas the latter is problematical in that positioning accuracy is impaired when the number of revolutions of the motor required for the total stroke of a feed operation is small and that a longer feed time is entailed when the number of revolutions of the motor is large because positioning accuracy in the latter system is dependent only on the number of revolutions.